Dashing Drama A KardashianJenner story
by madicur
Summary: This a story mainly about the Jenner girls, there are a few changes however, Kendall and Kylie are twins age 18. Some ages may change, they are stated in chapter 1. Kendall is in for a suprise and so is Kylie. Will their parents be mad? Will their sisters be even madder? Will the twins make it through the ups and downs of a celebrity life with a few mix ins? read to find out!


**A Kardashian (Jenner) story ~ Dashing Drama**

**So, in this story, Kendall and Kylie are twins they are 18 they live together in a rental house/condo. They are models, actors and singers. Ages may be changed then in real life obviously it's a fan fic. So far the twins are 18 as said above ^^^ also Jaden Smith is 17 and Kris H. Kim K's ex is only 23. Also just because I am writing this fan fiction does not mean I think certain things like premarital sex or having children before getting married is ok. That is just my view on things; I don't think its ok. If you don't like my views on that, don't read. But I may still write that type of things but because it is just the story line. Wouldn't be very interesting with out it. Sorry for the small rant, lets get my new story started. **

DASHING DRAMA

Kylies POV

I open the door to our condo, flick the light switch on and set my purse down. I take off my jacket and hook it on to the coat rack. I hear some voices from the living room and I step out of my heels and walk to the living room.

"Ha-ha, it is so much fun watching these." Kendall says laughing

"Yeah it is pretty funny." Austin says

"Hey guys, the two love birds having fun?" I say giggling

"Yes, we are just watching old keeping up with the Kardashian episodes." Kendall replies

"Well, Austin probably time to go for you." I say nodding my head towards the door

"Why? He can stay Kylie." Kendall answers harshly

"I know, but we have to get ready."

"For what?"

"Our photo shoot! Duh, we have to leave in 2 hours! They want us to do our own makeup and hair and clothes here, and then they can approve of it when we get there and if they need to change it they can."

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot, I have to get ready Austin, sorry."

"Its ok, I will see ya later, Ok?" He says

"Ok." Kendall replies giving him a quick kiss then letting him out the door.

"You guys have been dating for like 3 years and you still act like you just fell in love." I say smiling

"Yep, so what is the photo shoot for?"

"Our concert silly, it hasn't been officially scheduled yet, but we have to get the photo shoot done then go to practice after wards. It is going to be so awkward with Kanye there."

"I know! I can't believe him and Kim broke up!" Kendall says as I nod my head. Then we go into our separate rooms and I start getting ready. I get my adorable black sparkling skirt and a cute tank top that looks amazing with the skirt and a flowery scarf that looks cute with it too. I pull my hair out of its pony and straighten it. It is shiny and long as it falls over my shoulders like a cape. I then do some natural makeup, all my foundation then tan eye shadow and jet black mascara with black eyeliner and my favorite pretty in pink chap stick with sparkly watermelon flavored lip gloss on top. I pick out some matching black heels then head over to my drawer with perfume. I spray myself with some sparkling vanilla then grab my purse and matching jacket then head to Kendall's room. I knock

"Kendall?"

"Come in Ky."

"Ready to go?" I ask as I enter the room

"Yes, you look good"

"So do you." She is wearing a simple black dress with sparkles on the hem and on the neck line. With a pair of white high heels and a white purse. She has her hair in a tight high bun and a white head band. Her makeup is natural colors also.

"Whose car are we taking?" I ask

"We can either take my range rover or your new Toyota prius?" She says referring to my new car that I got for my 18th birthday.

"I don't care,"

"Ok then we can take yours, I want to save gas." She laughs and we head out the door setting the security system and locking it behind us.

"Is Angel inside?" I ask, we have a girl toy poodle named Angel

"Yes, she is in my room sleeping." I nod my head in response as I head to the drivers side of my vehicle. I hop in and set my purse in the backseat after taking my keys and I-phone out. I set the I-phone on my lap and fumble with my keys until I find the right one. Sticking it into the ignition I pull out of the drive and head for the modeling agency. When we arrive we pull into the nearest parking space and try to avoid paparazzi on our way in, they tend to swarm around the modeling agency. We make it inside with out any run in with them; they were swarming around another star. I couldn't tell who it is because you could not see through the reporters. We walk up to the front desk,

"We are here for our photo shoot with Ashley and Marc." Kendall says

"Ok, they are still in with Taylor Launter, Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson, so they will be out shortly. Sorry for the wait, would you like anything to drink?"

"No thank you." We both say then go sit in the waiting room.

I play a game on my I-phone, all of the sudden I feel two hands cover my eyes and the room goes black.

"Guess who?" A voice says

"Ugh! Jaden you scared the crap outta me!" I say slapping his hands off playfully

He comes over and sits in the chair next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask

"Oh, can't a guy come visit his beautiful girlfriend?" Jaden says smiling

"Oh. Sure that's why you're here." I laugh

"Ok, I have a photo shoot with Louis after this and I knew you would be here so I came early."

"Oh, that's nice." I give him a fast kiss then we talk for a few more minutes until I hear my name called along with my sisters.

"Ok, I will see you later,"

"Ok bye babe." He gives me a kiss then settles back into the chair to wait for his photo shoot for his new movie. Me and Kendall walk into the big photography room. Our photographers are sitting in there chairs bickering like old friends.

"Hey girls," Ashley says and walks over quickly to approve our makeup and clothing and hair.

"Good job Kendall, I love the small but natural Smokey eye shadow you got going on." She says then heads toward me

"Good choice of clothing Kylie, its nice that stars don't wear dresses all the time, your lip makeup looks fantastic but your blush is a little sharp, come over here and we will fix it." She walks me to the makeup chair and blends my blush a little better. Then she tells us to start working our magic. We go over to the white screen and start doing different poses next to each other. At one point we are both smiling into the camera and doing peace signs, it was a good pic. Then we put are backs towards each other and smile. After about 1 hour of pictures we spend the rest of our photo shoot editing, and figuring out which ones we want to release in public. When we walk back out after we decide to go grab some lunch or at least some coffee and then go to our concert rehearsal. When we get to the lobby we see a beautiful blonde haired woman with striking blue eyes. I walk up to her

"Hey girl!" I say happily

"Hey Ky!" She says and stands up giving me a hug

"Hey Sasha we haven't seen you in a while! We have all been so busy with work!" Says Kendall

"Want to go grab some lunch?" I ask my very good friend Sasha Pieterse. She agrees and then we head off to an Italian restaurant down the street. Once were inside we talk and eat salads not having much time because we all have places to be. We catch up and find out she is dating a cute model from Hawaii. Then we say our goodbyes promising to keep in touch and we go to our concert practice. We are doing a few songs that our manager hired a songwriter to write. So that's about 4 songs then we are doing Airplanes by B.O.B except the rapper part is Kanye West, Kim's ex-boyfriend and baby daddy. When we signed him onto the contract they were still together so it wasn't awkward but now its just plain weird! So we rehearse are songs, kind of walking around on stage, no dance moves we both aren't very good at dancing. So we stick to just waving, and blowing kisses. Once we are in the middle of our third song Kanye walks in the building through the back stage door. He peeks out of the curtain and I have a small mirror on my microphone so I can see my reflection while singing. I see his muscular arm move the curtain aside a bit more and he, thinking we can't see him, totally checks out my butt! He stares at it for about 30 seconds longer then glances toward Kendall and then closes the curtain and disappears until the next song. We do Airplanes quickly, and then we decide to go home. We run by the grocery store real quick because I have to grab a drink. I get a Coke with vanilla then head to the pharmacy section. I grab what I need and pay for it quickly shoving it into my purse as soon as I pay. I crumple the receipt throwing it into the trash and hop into the car like nothing is wrong and then we go home. As soon as I am through the door, I hear Angel yapping, I swing Kendall's door open just enough to let her out she jumps on me then to Kendall and back and forth then she decides to eat her food.

"I think I am just gonna hang out in my room, knock if ya need anything k?" I ask

"Ok, have fun Ky." Kendall says as she sits down on the couch and turns on the TV. I go into the bathroom that is connected to my room and pull out what I bought.

10 minutes later

I pull out my phone

"Doctor Natalie's office how may I help you?"

"Hello, this is Kylie Kardashian and I was wondering if I could set up an appointment for tomorrow around 2:00."

"Of course, the schedule is clear. Come at 2:15 and you should be able to get right in."

"Ok thank you!" I hang up the phone, worried to death. Scared out of my skin, I am glad I called the most private doctors office I knew that didn't ask you what your appointment was for so the only way it could get out to the press was if the doctor told. Me being the doubtful, stubborn girl I am, not wanting to believe what it said had to look again. But it said the same thing as before "Pregnant".

**Left you with a small cliff hanger. Did you like? Should I continue? I want to know what you guys think; I would appreciate your reviews. Because if you don't say anything I don't know if I should continue or not? What did you think? Let me know through the reviews please! Thanks! Btw if you like walking dead go check out my other stories they should be updated soon.**

**M**


End file.
